reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chupacabra
Torquemada It is not a definate that the Chupacabra appears in just Torquerada. In fact, it spawned in Ojo Del Diablo for me. 17:36, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I was confident that it would spawn in Ojo Del Diablo but when I went there, it didn't spawn. Once I went looking for the Unicorn near Torquemada, it spawned there. That's why I used that location. I can add Ojo Del Diablo as a possible location, if you'd like. Jsteele1408 18:04, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Insane! That's it, this game is officially insane now! 4 horses of the Apocalypse: yes, Sasquatch: yes, Unicorn: yes, Chupacabra: WTF!? This is just insane! RedMarston 18:40, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :I just like how you find Unicorns more plausible than Chupacabra another location for chuprecabra i found mine RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE between casa madrugada and sepulcro :I found my one just south of las hermanas ::I found it just south of Puerto Cuchillo. :::I found mah chupa at Oj del Diablo...;D 10:38, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Cannot find it again I found one once and I cannot find it again is it a glitch or what? Another location Between Ojo del Diablo and Barranca is where i found mine, it is found randomly around Mexico so just ride around there until you see a blue cirle on the map :i too have found one in Ojo del Diablo.--Soul reaper magnum 11:21, November 16, 2010 (UTC) South of Escalera I just found my Chupacabra south of Escalera, in the larger of the two areas surrounded by road. Saw1833 21:11, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Does La Chupacabra Respawn? I'm wondering, after you kill] it (I was using Death so it was pretty easy), does it respawn like Bigfoot? :As it says in the article, the Chupacabra does not respawn. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 23:30, May 4, 2011 (UTC) El Chupacabra? I Google translated 'goat sucker' and it turned out to be 'Chotacabras'. Was this a mistranslation? RedMarston 23:54, November 1, 2010 (UTC) : I think it's Portugese because the legend began in South American countries where Portugese is the language. I'll change the page to say so. Pog 08:09, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Chupacabra is the correct spelling. It comes from "chupar" which is spanish for "to suck" or "to lick", and cabra which means goat. ::It does not involve Portuguese. In terms of Google translate and other online translators...they are functional, but not perfect. Spanish has many dialects and definitions for words can change dramatically across them. ::Google search "chotacabra" and "chupacabra" and you'll see that chupacabra is the correct term. That's not to say either that chotacabra does not mean the same thing. It's just not the correct term. :::It isn't Portuguese. Spanish is the primary language in most South-American countries. The only country there where people speak Portuguese is Brazil. "Chupacabra" comes from the Spanish verb "chupar" (suck, or lick), and the noun "cabra" (goat). Not portuguese at all, Pog. how would the goat sucker of mexico be connected with the unicorn ? seriosly ....i cant think of anyreason ..... why is killing el chupacabra the only way to unlock evrey 5 or 4 year old girls dream ? it just dont ad up , hw are the 2 connected ?Casecr 12:20, November 16, 2010 (UTC)﻿ :Unicorns are traditionally depicted as goat-sized with many similar features to a goat, so it wouldn't surprise me if this was a predator-prey thing, and the Chupacabra hunts/scares the Unicorn away - then again I am speculating on the lifestyle of a mythical animal. lol Baziel 14:42, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :: I'm gonna back the above post up. Modern depictions of the Unicorn have it as a horse with a horn, but the original description of the Unicorn was a goat sized creature with a billy-goat beard, a lion's mane, cloved hooves, and a horn on its head. Look up medieval pictures of the unicorn for further evidence. Amazing Undead Nightmare is amazing, only in this game does it make sense for me to be a zombie, roaming around atop the horse of Death trailing behind me a goat, why? So I can kill the chupacabra to save the unicorns oviously! Pog 08:08, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers? This article I labeled spoilers, but as far as I can tell there are no spoilers in it at all. I suggest the label be removed. 21:15, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Chupacabra Teeth When I killed one with a Tomahawk I was able to loot it and got Chupacabra teeth. Has anyone else gotten this? Irohanihoheto 05:58, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Creepy what the crap i mean chupacabra=goat sucker i would not be a chupacabra goat sucker it is creepyMyonlyhope 16:59, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Chupacabra charge It el chupacabra and I'm not sure but apparently I can find it at Ojo del diablo or traqumanda so I'll look there and I bet it spawns again does the chupacabra attack u in any way I want to have fun killing it not just charge it but if it's vicious I'll gladly charge it with blunderbuss or explosive rifle Your friend, Austin --Austinsnoop 23:26, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Possible Is it possible to find more than one chupacabra in game? I mean there is a number of chupacabras killed in the stats. Dragonhunter 2336 08:20, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :No, there's only one Chupacabra and it doesn't respawn. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 13:52, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I looked for it for like 2 days! I looked for it for like 3 real-life days playing as John when I replayed it a couple more times and found it within 15-20 minutes as the Undead John... WHY?!? PGK 02:10, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Possible Is it possible to find more than one chupacabra in game? I mean there is a number of chupacabras killed in the stats. Dragonhunter 2336 08:20, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :No, there's only one Chupacabra and it doesn't respawn. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 13:52, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Wtf I was looking for the Chupacapbra at one of the locations and I when it said that a mythical creature was in the area, I was searching for it then it disappeared. Will it respawn again if I didn't kill it?? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 01:47, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Chupathingy and Fan Service trophies. I didn't get my trophies for Chupa and Unicorn yet I have gotten them both. Does anyone know if I can get the trophys unlocked or do I have to play the game all over again?Zorchy 14:30, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :Update: I was able to get the Unicorn again. Still no Chupacabra =-( ::Sorry to say, but that sounds like a glitch. Since taming the Unicorn and killing the Chupacabra are both one time affairs, then you'll probably have to start over. Unless, of course, you still have a save file prior to taming the Unicorn and killing the Chupacabra, in which case you just have to reload that save file. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:43, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Found it easy I've found it southeast Perdido it took me only 2 minutes of searching or 5. TT so me and my brother have been serching fr the chupa and we have nothing could someone hellp us find it pls.? we have been checking out the places that you have been saying but we havent found it. 22:47, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Undead Hunter Show up again I found the chupacabra but did not kill it, will it respawn or show up again if i did not kill it yet? It won't respawn. Boomer8 (talk) 05:10, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Chuparosa If you're having trouble finding the Chupacabra you should definetly save your game in Chuparosa. It took days for me to find it the first time. Then when I started a new game I saved it once in Chuparosa, I found the Chupacabra in minutes. Boomer8 (talk) 05:10, July 25, 2013 (UTC)